P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)
P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der zweiten Staffel, Liebeslied zum Leid, und wird von Artie als seine Wahl des "weltbesten Liebesliedes" mit den New Directions gesungen, während Mike dazu tanzt. Das Lied beginnt im Flur der Schule, nachdem Artie und Mike ihr Gespräch darüber beenden, wie glücklich sie sind, zwei der "heißesten Mädchen der Schule" zu haben und wie weit sie es seit ihrem ersten Jahr gebracht haben. Daraufhin wechseln sie in den Chorraum und performen vor dem Glee Club, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihre Freundinnen, Brittany und Tina, lieben. Das Orignal stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem sechsten Album "Thriller" aus dem Jahr 1982. Charts Lyrics Artie mit New Directions harmonierend: You know, you, you make me feel so good inside, heh I always wanted a girl like you, such a P.Y.T, Pretty Young Thing, oh! Artie: Where did you come from, baby? And, ooh, won't you take me there? Right away, won't you, baby? Tendoroni, you've got to be Spark my nature, sugar, fly with me Artie mit New Directions harmonierend: Don't you know, now is the perfect time? We can make it right, hit the city lights Then tonight ease the lovin' pain Just let me take you to the max Artie (New Directions): I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there, oh, ooh I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there New Directions: Anywhere you wanna go (Artie: Yes, I will) Artie: Nothin' can stop this burnin' Desire to be with you Gotta get to you, baby Won't you come, it's emergency Cool my fire yearnin' honey, Come set me free Artie mit New Directions harmonierend: But don't you know, now is the perfect time? We can dim the lights just to make it right In the night, hit the lovin' spot I'll give you all that I've got Artie (New Directions): I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Artie: Pretty Young Things, repeat after me Say Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na) Na Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na Na) Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na) Say Na Na Na Na Na (New Directions: Na Na Na Na Na) Oh, I'll take you there, take you there Artie (New Directions): I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll take you there Take you there, take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T) Pretty Young Thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Take You There Take you there, ooh Ooh! (P.Y.T) Oh, baby (T.L.C) Oh, baby Oh, darling Ooh, you know, I think it would be real nice if we (P.Y.T) You and I could, uh, just get together (T.L.C) You're such a P.Y.T to me Pretty Young Thing Oh, baby Oh, baby Oh, darling (P.Y.T) Oh, baby (T.L.C) Trivia *Die Szene vor der Performance zeigt, dass Artie und Mike freundlich gesinnt sind, trotz dessen, dass Tina Artie wegen Mike verlassen hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams